Hundred Demons
"Hundred Demons" ( Hyakki) is an attribute. All cards within this attribute have a red painted-like "鬼" within a circle at the top right corner of their artworks. According to lore there are 100 monsters from different worlds with this attribute (not counting form changes), hence the name. All worlds except Star Dragon World have at least 1 Hundred Demons monster. Currently, 60 out of 100 monsters were revealed. They are the antagonist deck of Season 2 used by Ikazuchi. Playstyle Hundred Demons generally focus on controlling the opponent's plays while pressuring them with damage, usually from high criticals and burn damage. Their main mechanic "Thunder Mine" helps to serve both a control and pressure aspect, punishing the opponent for making certain moves which trigger "Thunder Mine", dealing damage to the opponent. This is complimented by several destruction effects they have that force the opponent into situations that would trigger "Thunder Mine" and by the various high critical and damage inflicting cards which effectively puts the opponent on a timer of "Thunder Mine" damage they can risk taking. List of Sets with Hundred Demons Cards *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders List of Hundred Demons Cards Ancient World Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rinneryusho *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma Monsters Size 0 *Poison Dragon Emperor, Misty Envy Size 1 *Call Dragon, Megitus Size 2 *Dark Dragon, Demochill *Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed *Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wilderness *Red Dragon, Igneel Danger World Items *Hundred Demons Spear, Onikuzushi Spells *Hundred Demons Destructive Power Raiga *Starved Yamigedo (with Set) Monsters Size 0 *Armorknight Naga Size 1 *Armorknight Tiger "A" *Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger *Sibling Dragon, Foonbaltes *Sibling Dragon, Kibaltes Size 2 *Poisonous Water Dragon, Zazamera Size 3 *Armorknight Serpent *Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes Darkness Dragon World Impacts *"Beast Mode", Hungry Claw War! Items *Hungry Claw, Raiga *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Tennomimakari *Gate of Darkness Dragon (with Set) Monsters Size 0 *Caster of Forbidden Techniques, Velgaren Size 1 *Black Dragon, Beflyen *Death Ruler, Daredevil *One Winged Hatred Dragon, Leftslasher Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou Dragon World Spells *Gedo Demon Shield Monsters Size 1 *Guillotine Axe Dragon *Ogre Size Dragon *Systemic Dagger, "Black Edge" *Trap Master Dragon Size 2 *Cut Whip Dragon *Dragon Knight, Kojiro Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Iyonorasetsuryu Dungeon World Spells *Evil Deity Altar (with Set) *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Jaakunohado Monsters Size 0 *Dragon Tooth Warrior *Evil Dryad *Proto Golem, Jarima Size 1 *Living Mad Gazer Size 3 *Death Master, Lelag Monarch *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant *Iron Cyclops Hero World Impacts *There is No Longer Escape For You! Spells *But He is of the Lowest Rank *I'm Finished with You *Unexpected Twiiist!! *World Domination of Terror (with Set) Monsters Size 0 *Combatant, Nebatt Size 1 *Stranger Dilemma Size 2 *Buster Bone Armor *Corrupted One, Erational Size 3 *Great Leader, Anson *Hundred Demons General, Braiden Katana World Items *Fiendish Blade, Urahonekui *Fiendish Sword, Kuromuramasa Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Akkishoki *Hundred Demons' Tome of Judgement *Odd Ritual, Skull Festival (with Set) *Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons (with Set) Monsters Size 0 *Rampage, Chizomegumo Size 1 *Calm and Composed, Kageitachi *Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi Size 2 *Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon *One-Eyed Ninja, Refu *Thunderclap Cry, Goraiko Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Gishingyuki Legend World Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Nemesis Thunder Monsters Size 0 *Demonic Beast of Gem, Vouivre Size 1 *Corpse Spirit, Draogul *Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim *Purplish Green Dragon, Peluda *Odd Bird, Harpy *Soaring Flame, Lindwurm Size 2 *Bronze Giant, Talos *Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus *Evil Dragon, Gataraoroch Size 3 *World Snake, Jormungandr Magic World Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae Monsters Size 1 *Demon Realm Trivia Lord, Forcas Size 2 *Mysterious Decarabia *Thunder Summoner, Reiki *Dark Caster, Dunstan Other Item *Thunder Claw, Narukami Monsters Size 3 *Evil Deity of Resurrection, Yamigedo *Fiend Deity, Gokuyamigedo *Great Fiend, Yamigedo List of Hundred Demons Support Cards Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou Dungeon World Spells *Evil Deity Altar Legend World Monsters Size 2 *Evil Dragon, Gataraoroch Other Flag *Parade of Hundred Demons Monsters Size 3 *Evil Deity of Resurrection, Yamigedo *Fiend Deity, Gokuyamigedo *Great Fiend, Yamigedo List of Cards with "Thunder Mine" Ancient World Monsters Size 1 *Call Dragon, Megitus (When a card is added to the opponent's gauge) Danger World Monsters Size 2 *Poisonous Water Dragon, Zazamera (When opponent calls a size 2 monster) Size 3 *Armorknight Serpent (When opponent calls a monster) Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Death Ruler, Daredevil (When opponent's monster is destroyed during your turn) Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Guillotine Axe Dragon (When opponent calls a monster or casts a spell with "Dragon" in its attribute) *Ogre Size Dragon (When opponent calls a size 1 monster) Dungeon World Monsters Size 0 *Evil Dryad (When opponent calls a size 2 monster) Hero World Monsters Size 1 *Stranger Dilemma (When opponent casts a spell) Katana World Monsters Size 1 *Calm and Composed, Kageitachi (When opponent equips an item) Legend World Monsters Size 0 *Demonic Beast of Gem, Vouivre (When opponent calls a size 3 monster) Size 1 *Purplish Green Dragon, Peluda (When opponent calls a size 1 monster) Magic World Monsters Size 2 *Thunder Summoner, Reiki (When opponent calls a size 3 monster) Other Monsters Size 3 *Fiend Deity, Gokuyamigedo (When opponent calls a monster) *Great Fiend, Yamigedo (When opponent nullifies your attack) List of "Thunder Mine" Support Cards Ancient World Monsters Size 1 *Call Dragon, Megitus Hero World Impacts *There is No Longer Escape For You! Katana World Monsters Size 2 *Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon Magic World Monsters Size 1 *Demon Realm Trivia Lord, Forcas Other Monsters Size 3 *Evil Deity of Resurrection, Yamigedo Category:Legend World Category:Ancient World Category:Katana World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Magic World Category:Danger World Category:Dungeon World Category:Hero World